


Incomprehensible Sadness

by Wintra



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintra/pseuds/Wintra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's been seeing the Doctor in her visions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprehensible Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel's POV

Visions. For weeks I've had visions. A blue box that has more buttons and levers on the inside than the Hephestus cabin's latest contraption, and a man; a man with a dozen faces, sometimes wearing an old suit with celery on his collar, sometimes wearing a scarf so long you wouldn't believe, and still other times wearing a trench coat and trainers. His face changes and looks new, but his eyes… his eyes could be a thousand years old. Sometimes they have a look of joy, sometimes wonder and adventure, sometimes fury, but always, just under the surface, sadness; an incomprehensible sadness.  
  
As I looked up to Half-Blood Hill and saw him stepping out of his blue box, wearing a bow tie and tweed blazer, I knew I was in for the adventure of a life time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it seems much more like the beginning of a chapter fic,(and that's originally what it was going to be) but, I'm no writer of stories; ideas, perhaps, but not stories. I may do something with it one day, but for now, and perhaps forever, it stays as is. You can decide the meaning behind this, some would say, unfinished, story.
> 
> P.S. If anyone would like to take on the task of turning this into an actual story, I would love to see what you could come up with. I do, however, ask that you get permission from me beforehand. And would like to know where you want it to/think it will go.


End file.
